


Festival

by Okanehime



Series: Promnis Advent Calendar 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 2017 Promnis Advent Calendar, Coffee, Ebony - Freeform, Festivals, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Promnis Advent Calendar, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okanehime/pseuds/Okanehime
Summary: Prompto sacrifices time with chocobos to get a special gift for Ignis, who had to miss the Festival of Shiva due to council work.





	Festival

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit of a drabble for Cruel Oath's [Promnis Advent Calendar](https://memegitek.tumblr.com/post/167790218681/promnis-advent-calendar). Yes, I'm a day late, and yes, it's really under-developed, but I just wanted to get it out there. No beta, or proofreading, because I'd probably delete everything.

Ignis let out a heavy sigh as he took off his glasses. He'd been looking forward to attending the Festival of Shiva for the past two weeks. The one-day festival was not usually his cup of Ebony, but this time, it was exactly so. Ebony announced that they would release a limited-edition flavor of their famous coffee that would only be sold at the festival. Unfortunately, concerns about Niflheim spurred an emergency Council meeting, which generated loads of paperwork that could not be ignored. Ignis was proud of his work, and would never voice his frustrations out loud, though. Realizing there was nothing he could do, he quickly went back to writing his reports, even though he anticipated he'd be there long after the festival's conclusion.

\----

Prompto stomped his feet once again in an attempt to keep warm. The festival organizers had trucked in snow from the mountains to make the atmosphere truly reminiscent of the Glacian. He'd been waiting in line for two hours, forgoing his opportunity to snap photos of the chocobos dressed in their holiday regalia. He entertained himself by taking pictures of the line as it snaked around the block, of three children playfully engaging in a snowball fight, and random people he found interesting. The time passed slowly, but finally, as he was starting to contemplate switching to his macro lens to take shots of snowflakes, he realized that it was his turn. 

\----

Ignis heard a knock at the door. Unsure as to whom would be stopping by at such a late hour, he tentatively granted entry. In came Prompto, lugging two heavy bundles. The advisor asked, "what brings you here?" The blonde heaved his two packages onto a corner of the desk; they made a curious clinking sound. "Here," Prompto announced, "I know you didn't get to spend much time outside today, so I brought these for you."

Ignis finally looked up from his notes. "You didn't have to bring me anything, but...what is it?" Prompto gave a nervous chuckle, and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I know you must have wanted to attend the Shiva Festival, but since you couldn't, I managed to get two cases of Glacial Ebony. The line was _so_ long, but for you, it was totally worth it..."


End file.
